Battle of Heroes
by WriterofArt
Summary: Ever since the overwhelming battle of the antagonizing organizations of criminals and friends, the Spectator decides to see a different side of a fight. Bringing our heroic fighters: Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, and Sora. The Spectator pits them together to see who will be the strongest. Who will be the victor? What is the Spectator's motive this time? Find out in this sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of Heroes!**

 _\- Sequel to War! Organization XIII vs Akatsuki vs Espada –_

 _Disclaimer: Do not own. Support the official release of original releases._

 _ **Chapter 1: Heroes Come Back**_

"Son Goku! Uzumaki Naruto! Sora! Kurosaki Ichigo! Monkey D. Luffy!", the Spectator announces, "Welcome! To the **Battle of Heroes**!"

Wind blows around the group as an awkward silence is made. The protagonists just stare at the random stranger who appeared out of nowhere.

"Um… What?...", Naruto tilts his head.

"Yes. As this event's title says it, I've brought you all here to test your skills! You will be here to see who is the strongest is!", the Spectator gallantly poses.

Goku starts to get pumped, "Really?! This sounds fun!"

"Wait!", Ichigo points his sword at the Spectator, "How did we get here?! And who are you exactly?!"

"Of course, my apologies.", the man bows, "You can call me the Spectator. And I'm giving you the chance to engage in this contest of power."

The Spectator starts to float in the air, "Well, since introductions are made, I'll be off. Enjoy yourselves!"

"OI! Wait!", Ichigo leaps into the air and prepares an attack.

As Ichigo strikes the Spectator, he notices that the mystery man was being protected by some energy barrier.

"Impatient and stubborn…", the Spectator readies his bent middle finger to Ichigo's forehead, "You should use that in battle."

With a grin, the Spectator's flick sends Ichigo plummeting to the ground. With that, the Spectator fades away in the air.

"Erk! That bas- Ow!" Ichigo holds his head while trying to get out of a small crater.

Sora rushes in, "Hold on, I've got you. Heal!"

Ichigo suddenly finds a green light around him, he then found his injuries fully healed.

"Wow. How'd you do that? Is that your zanpakuto's power?", Ichigo points at Sora's weapon.

"Hm? Zanpakwhat?", Sora lifts his weapon, "Oh this? This is the Keyblade."

"Um… Right.", Ichigo just blinks at the strange item.

"So, who's ready to punch?", Goku starts to warm up.

"W-Wait… Do we really have to fight?...", Naruto flinches, "I mean, what's the point?"

"We get to see who's better! Isn't that right, Goku?", Luffy raises his fists.

"Yeah! This time, we'll settle this without evil fishes…", Goku chuckles as he remembers when he met with Luffy and Toriko.

"I still don't know why…", Naruto shakes his head and gives his iconic grin, "But, this sounds pretty fun!"

"Wait… Shouldn't we figure out whe- "

TOOM!

Ichigo is interrupted by the sudden chi attacks and chakra builds.

"Well, if you can't talk to them, join them!", Sora suddenly swings his keyblade at Ichigo.

"Wha- You too?!", Ichigo parries Sora's combos.

Sora holds his ground, "Well? Who could deny a contest! Plus, I'd like to see what your giant sword can do! I know somebody who wields a weapon similar to yours, it'd be good practice for me!"

Ichigo just exclaims, "Hmph. I won't go easy on you kid!"

Sora and Ichigo grin as they share blade strikes.

Goku flies up into the air and charges a blue chi in his palms, "No holding back!".

"KA! ME! HA! ME!..."

"He can fly! And what's he doing!?", Naruto suddenly sees Luffy taking cover by some rocks, "Hey! Straw hat guy, where ar- "

"HAH!"

A surge of energy heads onto the whole area, causing a massive explosion.

As the Spectator watches the battle come into view on his screen, he smiles with quiet anxiety.

"Hm. Well, I guess 'motivation' wasn't needed for these fellows."

The Spectator takes his seat and watches the five fighters duke it out. Behind him, five pods held five women in a sustaining liquid. One of the women twitches as if she was having a bad nightmare.

The Spectator looks behind at the pods, "Orihime, Kairi, Chi-Chi, Hinata, Nami… You may be useful later on. But, until then, you're mine."

 _ **Famous heroes from famous worlds fighting to see who will come on top! Not only that, the Spectator has each of their most loved ones captured. What will he do with them? Until the next chapter of Battle of Heroes!...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle of Heroes!**

 _\- Sequel to War! Organization XIII vs Akatsuki vs Espada –_

 _Disclaimer: Do not own. Support the official release of original releases._

 _A/N: Sorry this is late, I may only be able to do a chapter a month, but you'll still get what you love! With that, enjoy._

 _ **Chapter 2: Sparking!**_

"I'm not going to hold back Goku! Gear! Third!", Luffy blows into both his thumbs, "Busoshoka: Koka! Haaaagh!"

Luffy jumps into the air towards the Saiyan, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3.

"Gomu Gomu no!... Elephant Gatling!"

As Luffy approached Goku, Goku suddenly powers off into his base form.

"Hm. Actually, I don't need that anymore…", Goku smirks and poses for an onslaught.

Luffy was confused for a bit, but moved forward with a barrage of giant fists. As Luffy sends his attack, he notices Goku just blocking all the attacks with his mere palm.

"WHAT?! You weren't this strong the last time!"

Goku chuckles, "I guess you can say I have power beyond of a god, hehe."

"Oh yeah? I took on bad guys that were considered gods! Take this!"

The Saiyan and Pirate suddenly find a giant, golden fox over them with a charged Bijuu Dama. In a great flash, the whole surrounding area turns into an atomic thunderstorm. So great, Sora was flown forward towards Ichigo. Ichigo catches him, but both are caught in the incoming dust cloud.

The Spectator watches his screen with joy as his whole room quakes, "Truly is the power of a Bijuu outstanding…"

The area starts to clear, the area then shows a massive crater holding Naruto in his Kurama mode and Biju Mode and a shadow clone in Sage Mode.

"Man… That was something.", Goku dusts himself off, "You're not bad yourself!"

" _Hmm… There's that guy. But, where's the stretchy gu-_ "

Two giant black fists pop out of the ground left and right and attempt to crush Kurama's skull.

CLANG!

Naruto and his clone hold off the giant fists before impact.

"Atama Buso! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

From underground, Luffy fires himself towards Kurama.

"Below!?"

With a massive headbutt, Kurama is sent on his hindlegs.

"Naruto! Here he comes!", Kurama telepathically calls.

"Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!"

Kurama grabs Luffy's fist with his teeth, but is pushed back, leaving a trail of drag marks. Taking the opportunity, Naruto runs on the stretchy arm to Luffy.

Luffy grunts, "Goku! Now!"

"Right!", Goku flies downward prepared to smash Kurama.

Goku then finds the Sage form Naruto coming to him. Naruto sends a punch, but it seems to miss to Goku. Goku is sent flying the other direction from an unseen force.

"Goku!"

"Hraaagh!", the original Naruto impacts Luffy with a Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken.

Kurama releases Luffy as he is shredded by powerful wind, "Crap!..."

Luffy lands on the ground with Naruto in pursuit. Sage Naruto watches Goku get up from the rubble.

"Wow. That was some technique! You missed your punch, but still hit me! I've got to learn that one!"

"Um… Sure…", Naruto never really had an opponent compliment on his moves before.

"Don't think we're out of the game!"

Kurama finds himself being drilled by a kid, then immediately is slammed with a downward strike.

"What kind of brat has a power in a stupid, twirl of a move like that?!", Kurama grunts as he tries to get up.

"Hey, don't doubt that this is a simple key! Or would you rather have this?..."

Kurama raises an eyebrow to Sora's pointed thumb.

"Getsuga Jujisho!"

Two Getsuga Tenshou slashes forming a cross directly hits Kurama.

"RRRRRGHAH!", Kurama tries to hold it, but is taken down.

Ichigo rests his bigger blade on his shoulder, "I guess our foe would be this guy… Where'd he come from anyway?"

"I don't know.", Sora changes into his Final Form and hovers with his Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon behind him, "But, everyone's hyped up. I'm ready for this!"

Sora rushes in to Kurama as he starts to get up.

Ichigo ponders if he should use his Bankai yet, "Hmm… Nah, not yet."

Ichigo rushes in as well.

The Spectator watches in awe as he sees the powered up heroes battle each other with raw energy, "Now this will be fun…"

 _Naruto both fighting Goku and Luffy! Kurama being stopped by the swordsmen! How will this titanic fight continue? To be continued!_


End file.
